Gundam High School: Welcome to the school
by The Troublemaker Meisters
Summary: Neil, Lyle, Allelujah, Hallelujah, Setsuna, and Tiera have found themselves in a new school, where they meet some interesting people. How will they deal with Alex Cross, Fon Spaak, Meghan and Angel Ross, Sarah Richards, and Crystal Phoenix? There will be some language in later chapters, hence why this is rated T. There will also be a bit of Yaoi[GuyXGuy] so you were warned.
1. Welcome to Celestial High

I, Ana, come to you today with a mini-series for the Gundam Story. It's a School AU, obviously. Anyway. Fallow along with our "heroes" as they battle their way through High School.

**Gundam High School**

"Alright class." Mr. Cole Blackwing, the principle, said, "Here are the six new students."

Just then, the door burst open, and a set of twins walked in, behind the two smirking brunettes, was another set of twins, both had their green hair over one of their eyes, one smirking, with golden eyes, one simply smiling, with silver eyes.

Walking in behind them were two more boys, a shorter male, with black hair, and the last, a boy with purple hair.

"Alright boys, why don't you-" Cole cut himself off when he suddenly had a paper airplane hitting him in the dead center of his forehead. "Alex..." he suddenly said in warning.

Said redheaded girl pointed to a blond boy next to her. "Sparky did it!" she said suddenly, then proceeded to dive under her desk.

The blond had actually been asleep, and he blinked his eyes open when he heard the girl's nickname for him. "Huh? What? …Wait? What I do?!" he asked, looking over at the redhead.

Cole sighed heavily, "Alex, Fon, please be quiet. Alex, get out from under the desk." he said, then looked to the boys again. "Alright, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

One of the brunette twins nodded. "Sure, I'll start." he said, "I'm Lyle Dylandy." he said. It then went down the line.

"I'm Neil Dylandy, the older of me and my brother."

"The name's Hallelujah Haptism."

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Allelujah Haptism, Hallelujah's older brother."

"Setsuna F. Seiei."

"Tiera Erde."

Cole smiled when that went without any more interruptions from Neon and Fon. "Thank you boys, why don't you take any of the empty seats?"

They did as they were told, and Cole left the class in Sumeragi's care.

Neil sat down next to Neon, who had finally come out of her hiding spot when they introduced themselves. Looking over at him, she arched a single red eyebrow, and spoke in a perfect Italian accent, "Welcome to my school." She grinned brightly at him.

On the other side of her, Fon raised an eyebrow of his own. "I know that grin... what do you have planned?" he asked, smirking.

Neon simply smiled sweetly at Fon. "Oh, nothing _to_ dangerous~!" she said, then noticed Lyle sitting on Fon's other side. "So, two more sets of twins." she hummed.

"Two more?" Neil asked.

"Yea, look back there." She then pointed to the back, where two girls sat together, behind Allelujah and Hallelujah. One of them seemed intent on bugging the hell out of Hallelujah by suddenly plucking a single hair from the top of his head. "Angel and Meghan Ross," She hadn't gone out of the Italian accent since she first spoke to Neil.

"It seems like Hallelujah is getting along with them." Lyle said with a chuckle, as he watched Allelujah hold Hallelujah back from trying to beat the crap out of the curly haired girl, who was grinning at him, relaxing comfortably in her chair.

Sumeragi had been trying to get the class under control, and just couldn't, so she simply let them all talk and interact.

The girl's twin sighed gently, "Angel, be nice." she said simply.

Angel waved Meghan off, "Yea, yea." she said, and just smiled when Hallelujah stopped trying to get at her, and Allelujah relaxed, slowly letting go of his younger twin.

"Sorry about her." Meghan said with an apologetic smile, directed to the twin boys.

Hallelujah just huffed, pushing Allelujah out of the way, so he could change seats with him, obviously not wanting to be bothered by Angel anymore.

Allelujah smiled back, "It's okay ," he said, sitting down where Hallelujah had been sitting moments ago.

Setsuna had sat down next to the window, behind a girl who was talking, very loudly, and very happily, with another girl. Although, when she suddenly turned to him, and grinned, he just kind of blinked at her. "Hi!" she said in the same happy voice that she'd been using with her friend.

"Hi." Setsuna said softly, just staring at the girl, leaning as far back as he could, without tipping his chair over.

The white and blue streaked, haired girl just leaned over Setsuna's desk, standing up to do so. "I'm Sarah"

Setsuna nodded, "I'm Setsuna F. Seiei." he said

"I heard." Sarah said with a giggle.

Just then the bell for the end of first period rang, and Neon jumped out of her chair, grabbed the curtain from the window, and pulled it down. She then processed to wrap it around her shoulders, and jump onto the closest desk, that being Setsuna's and strike the Superman pose. After that, she jumped from desk to desk, till she was to the front of the class, and ran down the hall yelling, "I AM BATMAN!" No one but the six new boys paid much attention to her as she did this, aside from stepping aside to give her room in the hall.

Tiera blinked as he watched her jump off his desk, and out the door. "... Is she alright?" he asked, red eyes wide as he didn't take them off the hall, where he could hear Neon singing 'London Bridges'.

"Haven't decided yet." said a blond, with purple streaks, girl, who he had learned was named Crystal, but was told to call her Chris.

Tiera hummed, and nodded, following Chris out of the class, the rest of the class close behind.

**-End-**

And so ends the first installment of the Gundam High School-Verse.


	2. Neon and Sparky's Grand Adventure

It's been a while. Sorry, took me forever to actually figure out what the hell I was doing. In this installment, we find out how Neon and Fon became friends, and also the typical crack that goes on with these freaks.

~Ana~

**0.o - Gundam High School – o.0**

Meghan and Angel met each other at their lockers, that were right next to each other. "Soooo~" Meghan started, "How ya liking the new boys?" she teased her twin, obviously knowing who Angel was interested in.

Angel glanced over at Meghan, "Oh, I _guess _they're okay." she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Come on, you have to at least like _one _of them." Meghan said as they started down the hall, to the lunch room, bagged lunches in hand.

Angel huffed, "That Hallelujah guy is interesting... I guess."

"You guess?" Meghan asked, as they walked into the crowded lunch room. Though seeing the new boys sitting at one of the long tables, the twin girls headed over, sitting across from the Haptism twins.

Allelujah was the first to speak, smiling at the girls, "Hello." he greeted as he ate from his tray. This was fallowed by a few other greetings from the other boys.

Soon after that, Fon came over, and sat across from Lyle, who smiled and waved.

Suddenly, Meghan, Angel, and Fon all picked up their lunches.

Tieria was about to ask what they were doing, when the sound of someone going, "NANANANANANANANANA!" came from the hallway. Then Neon came bursting into the lunchroom, running over to their table, curtain cape still around her shoulders, and sliding all the way down the middle of the lunch table, just as the boys all lifted their lunch. "BATMAN~!" then she fell off the other end of the table with a loud thud.

Neil stood up quickly, after setting his food down, and knelt at her side, "You okay?" he asked, obviously concerned, Fon didn't seem quite as concerned for his best friend, since he was to busy laughing his ass off.

Neon hopped up with a huge smile on her face, "Yep!" she said, then ran off to get her food. Coming back, she sat next to Fon, and across from Neil, elbowing Fon in the side, since he was still laughing.

"Shut it, Sparky!" Neon huffed, then got to eating the sandwich.

Fon growled, and stuck his tongue out at her, only for her to each out, and grab his tongue.

The boys were watching the two interact, and Neil finally spoke up. "How exactly did you two become friends?"

Neon and Fon grinned, as Neon let go of her friend's tongue. "Oh I love that story!" Neon said with a laugh.

By this time, Sarah and Crystal had sat down as well, and were listing in.

"Alright, so our grand journey started in sixth grade..." Neon started.

-_-Flashback-_-

A eleven year old Neon was sneaking through the halls of the middle school, a grin on her face, and a large bag of tinfoil in hand. She had easily picked the lock, but how she got past the security system, she would never tell.

Sneaking along the lockers, she peeked around the corner, to see if the cost was clear. When she realized it was, she moved quickly, running into the principle office silently.

Once she was in there, and had the door closed behind her, Neon pulled out her first roll of tinfoil.

It took a while, but soon Neon had it done. Looking over her handiwork, the teen grinned, till she heard the door opening. She wasn't fast enough, and whoever opened the door, saw her.

"Eh?" came a male voice.

Turning quickly, Neon looked to the blond who was now standing in the doorway. That wasn't the principle... Who was this kid? "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?!" the other teen asked, glaring at her.

Neon huffed, then leaned in closer to him. "Wait a second, you're that new kid! Bon Spark... or something."

"Fon Spaak!" he growled, "My name is Fon Spaak!"

"Right! That's what I said! Fon Spark." Neon said, not seeming effected by how he was yelling at her.

"No! Not Spark! Spaak!"

"Exactly, Spark!"

"Spaak!"

"Spark!"

"Spaak!"

"Spaak!"

"Spark!"

Neon grinned at that, "Exactly, as I said, Spark." she then started laughing. That in till she heard footsteps in the hall. "Come on, we got to get out of here." She then quickly opened the door that led to the office, and pulled Fon out of the room, and through the office. Once there, they slipped out into the hall again.

Fon seemed completely confused, and didn't resist till they were across the school. Stopping dead in his tracks, he glared at Neon. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Neon Cross!" Neon said proudly. "First class prankster at your service." She then did a dramatic bow.

Fon stared at Neon for a second, then spoke, "What the hell kind of name is Neon?"

Neon glared, "What kind of name is Spark?"

"For the last time! It's Spaak!" Fon yelled, glaring right back at her.

"Alexandria Cross!" came the loud shout of the principle.

Neon ducked her head. "Wasn't me!" the Scottish girl said, then darted down the hall, away from the sound of the angry middle school principle.

Fon didn't move, till he heard the principle calling out his name too. Chasing after Neon, he easily kept up with her.

Neon laughed, then grinned at Fon. "What were you doing in the office anyway?" she asked as they got outside and turned the corner, so they were at the side of the school.

"Going to plastic wrap his office, but it looked like you beat me to it. Tin foil?" Fon asked, grinning, but was out of breath, just like Neon.

"Yep~" the redhead said with a proud grin. "I think we could become grate friends." she said, an evil grin on her face. "Think of the pranks we could pull off!"

Fon's eyes lit up at that. "I agree."

-_-End Flashback-_-

"And I've been friends with Sparky here ever since." Neon said as she flicked Fon on the side of the head, getting a growl from the male.

Meghan leaned forward a bit. "Though if they ever start fighting, run for your life."

"Remember last time they had a fight?" Sarah asked, "Completely destroyed the Chemistry room."

Neon frowned at that. "I still say you should have used the acid."

Fon rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he said simply.

"I don wanna!" Neon pouted, then stuck her tongue out at Fon. A grin spread across her face suddenly, and she picked up her spoon. Flicking corn at Fon, she ducked as he growled and threw a baby carrot at her, only to end up hitting Angel in the face with it.

Angel growled, and glared at Fon, then threw it back at him.

It was Fon's turn to duck, which ended with the carrot hitting Nina Trinity in the head.

She turned to glare at them, throwing potato at Neon, who was laughing hysterically, since the carrot had stuck in the pink haired girl's hair. Though it stopped when she suddenly had food all over her face.

"Oh, it's on, Bubblegum Head!" Neon said, then threw her whole tray at Nina.

Within minutes the whole room was in chaos.

By the time the teachers got everything under control, Neon and Fon had fled the scene.

Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. I just wasn't quite sure what I was doing with the whole prank thing at first, then I lost part of the story due to computer crashing. But all is well now~


End file.
